BROKEN
by Cerulean Canary
Summary: Konoha berduka, kabut kesedihan menyelubungi Desa ini. Kesedihan terus saja mengalir disaat menerima kenyataan pahit yang tak terduga. Broken chap 5: update. RnR please.
1. Chapter 1

Kyaaa! Saia kembali dengan nuansa baru. Yaitu romance Naruhina. Karena ini fic romance pertama saia, jadi maaf banget kalo jadinya hancur. maaf romancenya gak sweet. soalnya salah satu bakalan mati. Death chara. Don't like, don't read.

Langsung saja, saia persembahkan:

BROKEN

…Selama ini aku mencintai gadis yang salah...

...Selama ini aku telah salah mengertikan sikapnya...

...Aku bodoh….

Angin bertiup kencang, meniup rambut kuningku, membelai lembut wajahku. Bola mata biru langitku menangkap sesosok gadis cantik yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapanku.

Haruno Sakura

Gadis manis yang kusukai sejak dulu, beberapa tahun yang lalu. Walau aku tahu, rasa ini tak terbalas, walau aku tahu ia hanya mencintai Sasuke. Ya, selalu Sasuke, ia menang segalanya dariku.

Segalanya

"Hey, Naruto. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" sapa gadis cantik secantik namanya.

Aku tersenyum, tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana saat berhadapan dengannya.

Bisakah aku tetap bersikap bodoh dihadapan seorang kekasih Uchiha Sasuke ini? Kurasa tidak. Itu hanya akan membuatku semakin rendah dihadapannya.

Ya, setelah kami berhasil membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha dengan susah payah, ia langsung saja menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura. Sudah kuduga hal ini akan terjadi, dan benar-benar terjadi.

"Tidak ada." sahutku yang masih duduk disebuah bangku taman berwarna putih pucat.

Sakura duduk disebelahku, kedua tangan putihnya masih memeluk tumpukan buku-buku tipis yang ia tempelkan di dadanya.

"Naruto, aku tahu kau memiliki masalah. Aku sahabatmu, jangan enggan untuk menceritakannya padaku." Mata hijau emeraldnya yang bersinar itu serius menatapku.

"Tidak ada. Maaf Sakura, aku pulang dulu." Ucapku dengan dinginnya seraya beranjak pergi meninggalkan gadis itu. Kenangan akan manisnya cintaku kepada Haruno Sakura, kini telah menjadi kenangan pahit.

Aku berjalan dengan langkah gontai, entah mengapa, setelah perang berakhir dan kembalinya Sasuke, aku merasa tidak bersemangat lagi. Huh, bodoh. Pergi kemana naruto yang selalu bersemangat?

Hilang ditiup lembutnya angin, mungkin.

"Na. . . Naruto." Suara lembut itu mengejutkanku, membuatku mengangkat kepala yang sedari tadi tertunduk.

Gadis ini, gadis cantik berambut indigo dan bermata lavender.

Gadis lemah lembut yang telah menyelamatkanku saat aku bertarung dengan Pain. Gadis yang menyatakan cintanya padaku disaat nyawanya di ujung tanduk. Gadis manis bernama. . .

"Hinata?"

"Ada apa denganmu? Wajahmu terlihat pucat. Kau sudah makan?." Tanyanya dengan cemas.

Aku tersenyum, dan ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Memang, ia tak terlalu gugup lagi saat bicara denganku. Tapi rona merah diwajahnya, takkan mudah disembunyikan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Berkat kau, aku masih bisa berdiri disini. Hinata, terimakasih." Mataku menatap dengan lekat mata lavender tak berpupil miliknya yang kini mentapku dengan kagum.

"hehee, aku pulang dulu ya." Kataku diiringi dengan cengiran khas Naruto yang akhir-akhir ini sudah jarang kutunjukan dihadapan orang-orang.

Hinata gadis yang manis, sangat manis bahkan.

Tapi sayangnya sampai saat ini aku masih tak bisa untuk mencintainya. Kenapa? Kenapa harus Sakura yang berhasil merebut perasaanku?

Arrghh, tidak adil. Dunia memang tak pernah adil.

Perlahan aku memasuki kamarku, merebahkan diri di tempat tidur.

Melepaskan penat yang tak seperti dulu lagi. Kini aku jarang berlatih untuk menambah kekuatan. Untuk apa? Perang telah berakhir. Kedamaian sudah ditangan.

Misi kelas S pun kini sulit didapatkan. Bukannya sombong, tetapi shinobi sepertiku tak mau lagi menerima sebuah tugas kelas D seperti menangkap kucing yang lepas.

Arrgh, aku tak mau.

Bayangan gadis indigo itu berkelebat dalam otakku. Kini yang kulakukan hanyalah menatap nanar langit-langit kamarku. Apa yang salah? Kenangan itu kembali lagi.

". . . Jadi aku tak kan takut untuk mati demi melindungimu".

Saat itu Hinata mengatakan kalimat tadi,

saat itu aku sedang dalam keadaan tak berdaya dengan besi chakra yang menancap ditubuhku.

Saat itu aku sedang berhadapan dengan pemilik mata Rinnegan, Pain.

Dan Hinata datang untuk menolongku. Meski berkali-kali kucegah, ia tetap teguh pada pendiriannya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Naruto."

Yaa, ia ucapkan kalimat itu. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka kalimat itu akan meluncur dari bibirnya yang merah ranum. Dan apa yang kulakukan? Aku hanya diam. Hanya bisa diam.

Hinata berjuang keras untuk melepaskan besi chakra yang menghentikan pergerakan tubuhku, meski berkali-kali Pain menyerangnya.

Meski berkali-kali ia jatuh bebas dari ketinggian belasan meter. Meski darah telah mengalir deras dari kepalanya, ia tetap berjuang. Ia tetap menyelamatkanku.

Ia merangkak mendekatiku, setelah tak memiliki kekuatan lagi untuk berjalan. Hinata menangis, disela darah yang terus mengalir membanjiri wajah cantiknya, ia menangis. Dan hal itu membuat hatiku teriris dalam.

"Lucu sekali. Kau masih saja berusaha menyelamatkan orang lain disaat kematian sebentar lagi akan menjemputmu."ucap Pain saat itu.

"Aku bertahan dengan apa yang kukatakan." ucapan Hinata itu membuatku tertegun. Sepertinya aku pernah mengatakan hal yang sama. "Karena itu adalah. . .jalan ninjaku."

Benar, kalimat itu adalah kalimat yang sering kukatakan, sangat sering.

Hinata tahu kebiasaanku, Hinata selalu ada untukku. Hinata ada disaat aku sama sekali tak memikirkannya, sedikitpun. Kami-sama, izinkan aku membalas cintanya yang begitu besar untukku. Yang selama ini tak kusadari. Yang selama ini. . .

"Hey, Naruto!" aku menoleh ke arah jendela disamping tempatku berbaring saat ini.

Seorang pria gagah, berambut perak yang setengah wajahnya tertutup kain hitam, guna menutupi bibirnya, yang konon katanya, bisa membuat pingsan gadis manapun yang melihatnya. Ia bertengger di jendela ku, dengan tangan kiri yang membawa sebuah Novel karangan Sannin Mesum.

"Kakashi-sensei, ada apa? Kau mengganggu acara tidur siangku." aku berusaha menunjukan rasa protes.

"Tidur siang katamu? Yang kulihat, daritadi kau sedang menghayal."

aku mengerucutkan bibirku. "Habisnya, tidak ada hal yang bisa kulakukan. Tidak ada misi kelas S lagi, bahkan misi kelas A saja jarang. Membosankan sekali." aku membalikan posisi tidurku, berbalik arah, memunggungi Guru Kakasi.

"Ya aku tahu. Itupula asalanmu untuk jarang berlatih kan?" aku memutar bola mataku.

Harus berlatih seperti apa lagi? Kekuatanku kini sudah melebihi kekuatan Sasuke, buktinya aku bisa membawanya pulang ke Konoha. Tapi lihatlah, Sakura tetap saja lebih memilih Sasuke, dan masih menganggapku sebagai Naruto yang bodoh. Guru Kakashi menghela napas panjang.

"Naruto, ikut aku." aku menoleh kebelakang.

"kemana?. . . Huh?" Guru kakashi tak lagi berada ditempatnya. Tiba-tiba kepalanya menyembul dari balik jendela.

"Sudah, ikut saja." lalu ia menghilang lagi.

Aku mengikuti langkah Guru kakashi dengan penasaran.

Langkah kami terhenti disebuah sisi lapangan yang luas. Guru kakashi bersembunyi dibalik pohon dan aku mengikutinya.

"Lihat!" ujarnya seraya menunjuk kearah depan, tepat ditengah lapangan tak berumput ini.

"Hyaa. . Hup" mata biru langitku terbuka lebar. Itu kan Hinata? Apa yang ia lakukan disini?

Peluh membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. Jaket yang ia kenakan pun telah dikotori oleh debu.

"Kau lihat itu?" Guru kakashi mengejutkanku, membuatku spontan menoleh kearahnya.

"Hinata berlatih?" terkaku. Guru Kakashi mengangguk.

"Ia berlatih seperti ini setiap hari, dari pagi hingga sore hari."

"Untuk apa?"

"Demi kau, Naruto." aku kembali tertegun, kepalaku tertunduk sepenuhnya.

Kupejamkan mataku perlahan dan menghela nafas panjang. Aku berhutang budi pada Hinata. Tidak. Bukan budi, tapi nyawa. Aku berhutang nyawa pada Gadis itu. Kubuka mataku perlahan, dan kembali menatap Hinata dari jauh.

"Aku juga tidak boleh kalah. Aku akan terus berlatih agar menjadi semakin kuat. Dan aku. . . Aku bisa, membalas semua kebaikan Hinata." ucapku lantang dengan semangat yang berapa-api, semangat yang telah lama hilang.

"Eh? Siapa disana?" kini aku mendengar suara lembut Hinata. Dan segera saja Guru kakashi mendorongku hingga aku terjatuh disemak-semak agar Hinata tak melihatku.

"A. . .Aduh, sakit Guru." rintihku pelan seraya megelus punggungku yang sakit akibat pendaratan mendadak itu. Pria berambut perak itu hanya tertawa.

TBC

Nantikan chapter 2. Di chapter 2 mulai terlihat alurnya. Sekarang kan belum. Ini masih opening. Review please ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**broken chapter 2**

_Chapter 2 update. cepet kan? cepet banget malah._

_gak usah banyak bacot dari author, silahkan baca._

_RnR please :)_**  
**

Hari masih gelap, aku sudah membuka kedua langit dimataku. Kulirik jendela kamarku yang tak tertutup tirai, benar-benar masih gelap.

Hanya terlihat secercah cahaya dari arah timur, cahaya dari matahari yang sedang mengambil ancang-ancang untuk terbit. Kini mataku memandang sebuah jam besar yang tertempel di dinding kamarku.

05.00

Ahh, jam 5 pagi.

Kini aku tak bisa melanjutkan tidurku lagi. Naruto yang memiliki kebiasaan bangun disaat matahari telah berada tepat diatas Konoha. Kini. . . Arghh, aku rindu Naruto yang pemalas itu.

Lalu, sekarang apa yang bisa kulakukan sepagi ini. Emm, sebaiknya aku keluar hanya untuk melihat Konoha di pagi hari.

Sepertinya menarik.

Aku mengambil jaket kuningku dari lemari dan segera mengenakannya.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku tak tentu arah. Selama masih di Konoha, aku tak peduli harus pergi kemana.

"Hyaa!" aku tersentak saat mendengar suara itu.

Sepertinya aku mengenal suara itu. Asalnya dari arah barat, tepat di lapangan yang kemarin ditunjukan oleh Guru Kakashi. Sebuah senyum terukir di bibirku saat melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri di lapangan.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Ia sedang berlatih, seperti yang ia lakukan kemarin. Tanpa ragu aku melangkah kearahnya.

"Hinata." aku memanggilnya, menyebut namanya yang indah.

"Ehh?" ia terkejut dengan kehadiranku, hingga ia terjatuh dengan posisi duduk di tanah.

Wajar saja ia terkejut, kemunculanku yan tiba-tiba ini bagaikan setan.

"Hinata. ini aku, Naruto." ucapku meyakinkannya.

"Naruto?" tanyanya seraya berusaha untuk berdiri.

Aku tertawa.

"Ternyata kau, Naruto. Kau mengagetkanku." ucapnya sembari tersenyum. Aku mengamati wajahnya yang letih namun tetap terlihat cantik. Ya, cantik.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" ia menghentikan lamunan singkatku.

"Aku hanya ingin menemanimu berlatih. Boleh tidak?" ujarku dengan spontan dan tenang. Aku sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk berlatih saat subuh begini. Tapi aku ingin menemaninya.

"Um, te. . .tentu saja boleh." sahutnya dengan sedikit malu. Aku melirik ke arah timur. Langit yang tadi hitam, kini terlihat berwarna merah kekuning-kuningan.

"oh iya, aku ingin melihat matahari terbit. Temani aku ya." kataku kepada Hinata yuang seketika wajahnya memerah.

"Tentu saja" sahutnya. Aku menggerakan bola mataku ke segala arah, namun tak juga kutemukan apa yang kucari. Sebuah tempat yang tinggi sebagai tempat untuk menyaksikan sang Surya yang sebentar lagi bangun. Aku kecewa saat tak menemukan gedung tinggi di dekat sini.

"Em, Hinata. Bagaimana ini? Kita-"

"Dari atas pohon saja" ujarnya memotong kalimatku. Ia benar-benar telah mengerti maksudku bahkan sebelum aku mengatakan apapun. Tak kusangka sejauh ini ia mendalami perasaanku.

"Kau benar, Ayo." kami melompat ke puncak sebuah pohon besar yang rindang. Pohon ini cukup tinggi dan juga kuat. Dengan seksama, kami amati Mentari yang perlahan menyembul dari balik bukit. Sebuah pemandangan yang indah Maha Karya Sang Pencipta. Aku melirik kesamping, menatap wajah Hinata yang berseri bagaikan Surya dihadapan kami ini.

"Kyaa!" tiba-tiba ia berteriak, langsung aku sadari bahwa ranting yang ia pijaki ternyata patah, dan hal itu membuat keseimbangannya menghilang. Dengan sigap aku menangkapnya, melilitkan kedua tanganku di pinggangnya, agar ia tak terjatuh. Wajah kami bertemu, bisa kulihat dengan jelas wajah cantiknya yang bersemu merah. Aku mendengar detak jantungnya saking dekatnya posisi kami saat ini. Cantik, manis, anggun, lemah lembut, baik, apa yang kurang dari gadis lavender ini? Apa?

Ia sempurna.

Ia Bersinar.

"Na. . .Naruto. . ." bisiknya dengan suara sangat pelan namun cukup untuk membuatku menyadari bahwa kami belum merubah posisi.

"Ohh, maafkan aku." Kataku sembari melepaskan lilitan tanganku dari pinggangnya. Ia sudah mendapatkan keseimbangannya kembali.

"Terimakasih" ucapnya lembut seraya tersenyum tulus. Aku sedikit memalingkan wajahku, saat aku menyadari ada sedikit rasa gugup yang menghampiriku saat aku melihat senyumnya.

"Oh ya, ayo kita berlatih bersama." aku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum ia menyadari perubahan reaksi wajahku. Ia mengangguk yakin.

Huh. Lelah juga, baru berlatih selama 5 jam saja aku sudah merasa lelah. Terpaksa aku meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berlatih seorang diri di lapangan itu.

Oh iya, sudah jam 10 pagi, aku belum sarapan. Bagaimana dengan Hinata, jangan-jangan dia juga belum sarapan. Gawat, nanti dia bisa sakit.

Segera aku berlari ke lapangan tempat Hinata berlatih.

"Hinata! Hinata!" aku memanggilnya setengah berteriak dan berlari sekuat tenaga kearahnya.

"Ada apa Naruto? Ada masalah apa?" tanyanya dengan nada sangat cemas.

"Gawat, ini gawat." kataku sembari mengatur nafas yang masih tak beraturan. Hinata serius menatapku dan wajahnya menampakan kecemasan.

"Ada apa ini? Ayo katakan."

"Hinata, apa. . Apa kau sudah sarapan?" spontan pertanyaanku langsung membuat alisnya berpaut. Ia mendengus.

"Kukira apa." celetuknya dengan sedikit sebal.

"Hahaa, ayolah Hinata. Kau pasti belum sarapan kan? Ayo kita pergi ke Ichiraku Ramen!" seruku penuh semangat sambari menarik tangannya dan membawanya pergi bersamaku. Sedangkan aku dengar suara tawa kecil darinya yang berjalan dibelakangku, dan tangan kirinya masih di genggamanku.

Aku senang bisa membuatmu bahagia, Hinata.

"Hey, sedang apa kau?." suara yang indah namun terkesan galak itu menghentikan langkahku saat aku dalam perjalanan menuju rumahku. Aku membalikan badanku, tepat dugaanku, Sakura.

"Memangnya kau tidak lihat aku sedang berjalan. Untuk apa kau tanya lagi."

"Naruto Bodoh." ucapnya seraya tertawa lepas.

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku.

"Aku tahu aku bodoh, dan orang itu yang paling pintar. Ya kan?" kataku seraya menunjuk seseorang yang berjalan mendekati kami dengan gayanya yang lambat dan terkesan dingin. Sakura menoleh kebelakangnya, wajahnya berseri saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Sasuke!" serunya girang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Dobe?" suara dari si pemilik rambut model pantat ayam itu masih sedingin yang dulu.

"Kalian berdua sama saja." aku melirik mereka berdua secara bergantian.

"Sama-sama menganggapku orang paling bodoh sedunia. Kalian sama saja!" ujarku dengan suara lantang dan segera pergi meninggalkan mereka yang masih mematung disana.

Apa?

Kalian heran?

Aku yang seharusnya heran.

Kalian berdua tentunya ingat, aku yang mengalahkan ketua Akatsuki, aku yang menyelamatkan desa Konoha. Tapi kalian masih saja berpikir bahwa Sasuke yang terbaik dari segi apapun.

Egois.

Egois.

Aku beranjak ke Gedung terbesar di Konoha, Gedung Hokage yang baru saja selesai diperbaiki setelah hancur akibat perang. Aku memasuki ruang Hokage, dan terlihat disana Nenek Tsunade, Kak Shizune dan Hinata. Kenapa aku bertemu Hinata lagi. Aku senang tapi. . .

"Ada apa Naruto?" Nenek Tsunade menyadari kedatanganku ini ingin meminta sesuatu. "

Apa sudah ada Misi kelas S?"

"Tidak." Nenek menjawab dengan tegas sesuai dengan posisinya sebagai Hokage. Aku mendengus kesal.

"Berapa bulan aku harus menunggu agar misi itu datang?"

"Tenanglah Naruto, Jika ada permintaan misi kelas S, kau pasti orang pertama yang aku panggil."

"Aku pegang janji nenek. Awas saja jika misi itu jatuh ketangan Sasuke. Aku tidak sudi." aku membalikan badan dan siap untuk meninggalkan kantor Hokage.

"Ayo Hinata, katakan saja." bisik kak Shizune saat aku sudah menggenggam kenop pintu.

"Ta. . .tapi aku tidak. Tidak. . ." gagap Hinata muncul lagi. Pasti ada sesuatu yang berhubungan denganku. Sebaiknya aku segera pergi.

"Kejar dia, Hinata." kini Nenek Tsunade yang mendukung Hinata. Memangnya ada apa?. Seolah tak peduli, aku melangkahkan kaki menjauhi gedung Hokage

"Tunggu, Naruto." panggilan Hinata membuatku terpaksa menghentikan langkahku diluar gedung Hokage. Aku sedang ingin beristirahat. Ayolah Hinata, tak bisakah kau mengatakannya besok saja. Ah, tidak, aku penasaran dengan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Naruto, aku ingin bicara." aku menunggu.

"Aku. . .Aku. . ."

"Naruto!" suara gadis lain membuat kami menoleh kearah asalnya suara itu. Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang terikat, yang poninya menutupi sebelah matanya, bermata biru kehijauan, sedang berlari kearahku.

"Ada apa, Ino?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Sakura ingin bicara denganmu. Ia menunggumu di taman." katanya seolah menyampaikan pesan dari Sakura.

"Tunggu dulu, Hinata, apa yang akan kau katakan tadi?"

"Naruto, kau tidak ingin Sakura marah karena menunggumu terlalu lama kan?" Ino terlihat berada dalam suatu ancaman. Huh, ya, jika Sakura marah, semua orang pasti takut.

"Sudahlah Naruto, temui saja Sakura." ucapan Hinata sedikit mengejutkanku.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan hal yang ingin kau katakan tadi?"

"Nanti saja, lagipula hal ini tidak terlalu penting." ia tersenyum manis seperti biasa. Namun aku bisa melihat semburat kekecewaan dalam matanya.

"Ayo cepat!" geram Ino seraya menarik tanganku menjauhi Hinata.

Disana, di bangku taman, terduduk seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut merah muda sebahu yang tergerai indah. Mata hijau emelardnya yang berkilau itu menatapku, memberi isyarat agar aku mendekat.

"Naruto." ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya saat aku datang mendekatinya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku heran.

Tak biasanya ia memasang wajah memelas seperti itu.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu marah. Maaf kan ucapanku dan Sasuke tadi siang."

"Oh hanya itu. Sudahlah lupakan saja. Aku tidak marah. Lagipula aku tahu kalian hanya bercanda, benar kan?" aku berusaha bersikap santai.

Sakura menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku minta maaf." "sudah kukatakan bah-"

"Ini bukan masalah tadi siang lagi Naruto. Aku membahas topik lain." ia memotong kalimatku, dan hal itu membuatku mengernyitkan dahiku.

"Maaf untuk?"

"Maaf karena aku lebih memilih Sasuke."

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Panjang sekali, hingga membuat dadaku terasa sedikit sakit, dan nafas itu kuhembuskan perlahan seirama dengan tiupan semilir angin yang membelai lembut diriku.

"Untuk apa?" sebuah senyum tipis menghiasi wajahku.

Sakura menatapku dengan tatapan mata yang seolah bertanya, apa maksudmu?. Namun ia hanya diam, terpaku seraya terus menatapku.

"Cukup Sakura, kau sendiri tahu bahwa aku tisak menyukai topik bahasan kita saat ini. Kenapa kau masih membahasnya? Hanya membuang waktu, kau tau itu?" aku merasa sikapku ini terlalu parah, bahkan lebih parah dari sikap Sasuke biasanya. Apa sikap 'sok keren' nya itu menular padaku. Hal yang selama ini paling kubenci, ternyata kini berdiam di dalam diriku.

"Naruto, bukankah kau. . ." Ia tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, mencoba menemukan kalimat yang tepat, mungkin.

"Ya, aku menyukaimu. Puas?" ucapku kasar.

Tapi itu dulu, Sakura.

Itu dulu. . .

TBC

err, maaf ending chapter 2 ini jadi terkesan NaruSaku.

Tapi sabar pemirsa, Naruhina emang belum keliatan. Kalo pingin liat Naruhina, tunggu chapter depan.

Okey? Sekarang, Balesan review:

**1. Namikaze-Tania-chan**

makasi udah review. Nyelamin DVD? Emangnya laut pake diselamin? Hahaa. Death chara? Iya nih ada. Tapi rahasia siapa yang death. Sarutobi, gak usah dimintapun emang udah mati. Di fave? Waah, makasi, jadi malu. Oh ya, ayo lestarikan Naruhina.

**2. Hayate Senichi 'D**

oke, aku usahain update kilat. Makasi :)

3.** The portal Transmissiom-19**

Perasaanmu gak enak ya? Baguslah kalo gitu *ditendang* waah, romantis ya? Makasi ya, itu keromantisan yang tidak disengaja *plak*

** Ichizora**

Like? Waah makasi bgt. Iya nih ada Death chara, biar ceritanya gak datar. Biar ada sedih-sedih dikit gitu.

**5. Senju Miru05 **

Iya, ada death chara, Naruto gak ya? Ikuti aja terus ceritanya (readers: enak aja) salam kenal juga ya. Di Fave? Kyaaa! Makasi banget -bersujud-

**6. Haruno Aoi**

Makasi banyak ya. okey, saya coba biar bisa update asap.

**7. Frezz walker a.k.a Behemoth**

ini udah jadi lanjutannya. hehee

Waah, makasi ya buat yang udah review, soal Death chara itu, saya kasi tau deh. Sini mendekat. Yang mati itu adalah. . .

Adalah . . .

Baca aja terus. *dikeroyok warga Konoha(?)* di chap 4 kebongkar kok siapa yang mati. Hiks :'(

review please (~`o`)~ ~(`o`~)


	3. Chapter 3

fyuuh akhirnya chapter 3 update juga. maaf ya buat yang lama nunggu. *emangnya ada yang nunguu*. hehee, oke lanjut saja. RnR please.

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Om saya. Om Masashi Kishimoto. *plak* **

**Broken, milik saya, pacarnya Deidara.**

**Pairing: Naruhina, sedikit sasusaku  
**

**Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, typo, aneh, ide pasaran, dll.**

. . .tapi itu dulu Sakura. . .

. . .Itu dulu. . .

Lalu kini bagaimana? Siapa yang aku sayangi saat ini jika bukan Sakura. Siapa?

"Naruto." seorang berambut cokelat panjang yang diikat di ujung rambutnya, dan bermata lavender menyebut namaku dengan dingin didepan pintu rumahku. Tatapan kami sama-sama dingin.

"Kenapa, Neji?" dengan malas aku menanyakan ada apa sebenarnya, tanpa mempersilakan Neji untuk masuk ke rumahku, duduk di sofa dan bicara ditemani dengan secangkir teh hangat.

Tidak. Dengan situasi yang setegang ini, hal itu tak kan terjadi.

"Kau apakan Hinata?" aku tersentak saat mendengar perkataan Neji itu.

Aku apakan Hinata? Memangnya ada apa dengan Hinata? Aku terpaku, ingin bertanya namun lidahku kelu.

"Ikut aku." ucapnya dingin seraya menarik tanganku dengan kasar. Meninggalkan rumahku dengan pintu yang terbuka.

"Jelaskan ada apa sebenarnya!" aku meronta, mencoba melepaskan cengkeramannya yang begitu kuat seperti hewan buas yang tak akan membiarkan mangsanya terlepas. "Lepaskan aku, Neji!" aku kembali meronta.

"Lihat itu!" Neji melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dan menunjuk tiga orang yang tengah duduk di sebuah batu besar. Neji tak membiarkan kami mendekati mereka, kami bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon besar. Kuamati tiga orang disana. Kiba, Shino, dan Hinata.

Eh? Kenapa Hinata menangis? Ada apa?.

Kubiarkan suasana menjadi sunyi agar aku bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Jangan menangis lagi, sudahlah biarkan saja." aku mendengar suara Kiba yang posisinya menghadap Hinata, memunggungiiku.

"Kau cengeng, Hinata." kini terdengar suara berat Shino. Hinata masih terisak, dukungan dan cambuk dari kedua temannya, tak mampu menenangkannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" bisik ku kepada pemuda di sebelahku yang masih terpaku menatap adiknya.

"Ia melihatmu saat kau mengatakan kau menyukai Sakura, kemarin sore." ucap Neji tanpa melirik ku sama sekali.

"Apa? Jadi itu masalahnya?" ucapku lega. Kukira ada masalah yang berat, ternyata tidak. Ini hanya sebuah salah paham.

Kakiku perlahan bergerak mendekati mereka bertiga. "Hinata. Cukup. Jangan menangis lagi." ucapku tenang, namun suara tenangku itu cukup untuk membuat mereka terkejut.

"Na. . . Naruto?" ucap Hinata dengan suaranya yang sedikit bergetar.

"Kau mendengar percakapanku dengan Sakura kemarin sore kan? Tapi aku yakin kau belum mendengar sampai akhir."

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya?." tanyanya bingung. "Ya kan?" tanyaku lagi.

Hinata mengangguk. "Maaf, aku tak bermaksud untuk menguping. Tak sengaja aku mendengarnya. Dan saat kau mengatakan kau menyukai Sakura, aku langsung kabur. Aku tidak kuat." Hinata menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan mungil itu.

"Kau ingin tahu kelanjutannya?" pancingku. Ia menangguk. Dan mencoba mendengarkan.

**Flashback**

"Aku menyukaimu. Puas?"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Aku tahu itu dulu Naruto. Aku tahu itu. Kini ada gadis lain di hatimu kan? Dan aku mendukung hal itu." ucap Sakura.

"Kau mengetahuinya?" tanyaku heran.

"Ya. Hinata kan?".aku tersentak saat mendengar nama itu. Ya, aku baru menyadarinya.

"Dia gadis yang manis, baik, nyaris sempurna. Bahkan jauh lebih baik dariku. Naruto, kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik. Berjuanglah." kata Sakura yang diakhiri dengan senyumnya.

"Terimakasih, Sakura."

**End of Flashback**

"Jadi begitulah" ucapku seraya menunjukan cengiran khas ku. Hinata tertunduk, entah apa yang kini bersarang di pikirannya.

"Kau tidak boleh cengeng. Karena aku yakin suatu saat nanti, kau akan menjadi istri Hokage ke enam."ucapku sediki bercanda, namun diluar semua itu, aku serius.

"Siapa Hokage ke enam?" tanya Hinata

Sedangkan Neji, Kiba, dan Shino sudah tersenyum, aku yakin mereka bertiga sudah mengerti. Aku mengangkap ibu jari kananku ke udara, lalu menghentakannya di dada kiriku seraya berkata "Akulah orangnya."

Hinata terdiam, sepertinya ia terkejut. Sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum, senyuman yang mengiringi wajahnya yang memerah. "Terimakasih." ucapnya lembut seraya menundukan kepala.

"Hinata, jadilah kekasihku." kalimat yang terlontar tiba-tiba dari bibirku itu, membuat mereka berempat tersentak kaget.

Setelah lama mereka berdiam diri, kiba menyikut lengan Hinata. Wajah Hinata menunjukan raut kebingungan.

"Ba-bagaimana ya?" bisiknya kepada dirinya sendiri. "Apa kau serius, Naruto? Bukan hanya kau iba padaku saja kan?" wajahnya menampakan keseriusan akan menanti keseriusanku.

"Tentu saja. Aku menyayangimu, Hinata. Aku ingin melindungimu di dalam pelukanku. Berikan aku jawabanmu. Ya atau tidak?"

Hening.

"Ya" ucapnya yakin seraya berjalan mendekatiku lalu memeluk tubuhku.

Terimakasih, Kami-sama.

^o^

"Naruto, ada panggilan dari Hokage." Guru kakashi, tiba-tiba sudah bertengger di jendela kamarku.

Kebiasaan.

"Hh, ada apa Guru?" tanyaku dengan malas seraya memeluk bantal guling kesayanganku yang selau menemaniku setiap malam. Air muka Guru Kakashi sedikit berbeda hari ini. Entah apa, namun aku dapat melihatnya. Sedikit tidak enak badan, mungkin.

"Hokage memanggilmu. Penting." ucapnya dengan nada yang sepertinya enggan di keluarkan oleh bibirnya. Aku terlonjak, segera mengambil posisi duduk seraya terus memeluk bantal guling. Pasti, pasti sebuah misi.

"Baiklah, aku kesana sekarang." seruku riang dan penuh semangat.

"Nenek, nenek Tsunade!." panggilku setengah berteriak saat aku membuka pintu ruang Hokage dengan kerasnya. Bisa dikatakan setengah mendobrak.

Didalam, aku melihat Nenek Tsunade sedang mengamati Konoha melalui kaca besar dibelakang meja kerjanya.

"Kau sudah datang, Naruto." katanya setengah bertanya seraya membalikan badannya. Kini ia berdiri menghadapku.

"Kau masih menginginkannya?" tanya nenek Tsunade dengan nada merendah.

"Menginginkan apa?" sebelah alisku terangkat. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti maksudnya.

"Misi kelas S" sahutnya tanpa ekspresi. Mataku berbinar, dan segera saja kusahuti pernyataan itu.

"Tentu saja. Biar kutebak, pasti nenek memanggilku untuk memberikan misi kelas S padaku kan?" sekedar menebak, dan sikapku saat ini sama persis dengan sikap Naruto bertahun-tahun yang lalu saat diberikan misi kelas B atau kelas A.

Tak kusangka, nenek Tsunade mengangguk. Aku hampir tak percaya, akhirnya misi ini datang. Akhirnya datang juga.

"Misi apa?" aku tak sabar menunggu, semangatku seakan ingin meledakan kepalaku yang sudah panas.

"Jangan anggap remeh hal ini. Bahkan aku enggan untuk memberikan misi ini untukmu. Tapi karena aku sudah berjanji padamu, mau bagaimana lagi?" aku sedikit memiringkan kepala.

Huh?

Sepertinya ada sesuatu, hingga ia dengan sangat amat terpaksa memberikan misi ini kepadaku. Seberapa berat misi ini.

"Tolong jelaskan." ucapku serius.

Ia menghela nafas panjang, kemudian membalikan badan dan kembali menatap Konoha dari balik kaca."Konoha dalam bahaya."

mengernyitkan dahi. "Langsung ke titik permasalahan." ucapku sedikit tegang saat aku benar-benar penasaran dengan jawabannya. Ada sedikit rasa tegang dalam diriku.

"Madara, ia belum mati."

DEG

aku tersentak, jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak, mataku terbuka lebar, dan aku sadari saat ini mulutku setengah terbuka.

"A-apa?" gugup, sangat gugup. Mengeluarkan satu kata itu saja terasa sulit sekali.

Lagi, nenek Tsunade menghela nafas panjang setelah melihat reaksiku ini, seolah ia sudah bisa menduganya sejak awal.

"Saat perang, ternyata ia lolos. Kita semua mengira ia sudah tewas di tanganmu. Ya, hal itu diperkuat dengan jasadnya yang kau bawa ke Konoha. Tetapi tak disangka, ia menipumu, menipu kita semua."

"Menipu?"

Nenek Tsunade mengangguk lemah. "Cih, kakek tua bangka itu berkali-kali lolos dari maut, berkat mata Sharingan miliknya yang sudah mencapai tahap sempurna. Dengan kata lain, mata terkutuk itu lagi-lagi menyelamatkannya."

"Jadi, itu semua hanya ilusi."

Hokage dihadapanku ini terdiam, matanya menatap Konoha seolah ia tak ingin kehilangan Desa besar yang telah dipimpinnya selama 5 tahun ini. Ia memejamkan mata. Bibirnya sedikit bergetar, sepertinya ia sedang berusaha keras menahan tangis.

"Kirim aku untuk membunuhnya."

ia membuka matanya perlahan. "Tentu, aku akan mengirim tim 7 untuk misi kali ini."

"Tidak, bukan tim 7. Tetapi aku, aku seorang diri, Uzumaki Naruto."

ia menoleh kearahku dan memberikan tatapan yang mengerikan. Namun aku sudah tak takut lagi dengan tatapan itu. Aku sudah terbiasa.

"Jangan Egois!" bentaknya.

"Apa Nenek takut mengirim putra Hokage keempat, calon Hokage sepertiku ini." ucapku santai.

Yah, setelah berdebat hebat dengan Hokage yang keras kepala itu, akhirnya aku menang. Karena memang sesungguhnya aku ini jauh lebih keras kepala daripada dirinya. Keputusan terakhir yang diambil adalah, Hokage mengirimku seorang diri untuk mengalahkan Uchiha Madara. Aku akan berangkat besok, menurut kabar dari seorang Anbu yang dikirimkan sebagai mata-mata, Madara sedang berada di Iwagakure saat ini. Tentunya ia sedang bersembunyi, entah bersembunyi dari siapa atau apa.

Oh iya, hampir lupa, hari ini, tepat 7 bukan sudah aku menjalin hubungan cinta dengan Kekasihku, Hinata. Aku benar-benar mencintanya saat ini. Walaupun sedikit terlambat aku menyadarinya, tapi itu lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali. Ya, seperti pepatah mengatakan Lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali. Gadis dari keluarga Hyuga itu memang nyaris sempurna. Bahkan menurut kabar angin, Sasuke dulu pernah menyukai Hinata.

Haha, baru kali ini aku merasa menang dari si Uchiha bungsu itu. Garis keturunan Uchiha tak kan putus selama Sasuke masih hidup. Itulah salah satu alasan mengapa aku harus melindunginya. Karena aku yakin, suatu saat Honoha pasti memerlukan clan Uchiha lagi. Lebih dari alasan tadi, aku ingin melindungi Sasuke karena ia sahabatku yang paling berarti di hidupku.

Dasar Teme.

"Dobe, sedang apa kau disini?" suara itu tak cukup mengejutkanku. Hah, baru saja aku memikirkannya, orang ini sudah datang.

"Menurutmu?" kataku sekedarnya.

"Sedang memikirkan misi besok?" tanyanya yang mengambil posisi duduk disebelahku. Aku menatap matanya sesaat, tak terlihat mata yang Egois seperti biasanya. Yang terlihat malah seperti tatapan kecemasan. Aku mengangkat bahu sesaat untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Dasar egois kau, Dobe." ucap Sasuke saraya memukul kepalaku dengan pelan.

"Egois?"

"Kau yakin bisa menjalankan misi ini sendirian?"

lagi-lagi aku mengangkap bahu.

"Huh, kau ini." ucapnya putus asa.

^V^

**Normal POV **

Pagi yang cerah di Desa Besar bernama Konoha, Mentari menemani sibuknya aktivitas warga Konoha. Hari ini sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, damai dan aman. Terlihat, anak-anak kecil yang berlari-lari menerobos ramainya penduduk di jalanan, bahkan tak sedikit yang memarahi mereka akibat kenakalan mereka. Kegiatan perdagang yang berlangsung seperi biasa. Memang tak ada yang berbeda hari ini. Kecuali bagi seorang Gadis berambut Indigo yang kini tengah dilanda rasa gelisah. Gadis bermata Lavender ini tengah berlari sekuat tenaga kearah pintu keluar Desa Konoha.

_Sial, semoga aku tidak terlambat_, batinnya. Ia terus berlari, dan berkali-kali kata maaf terlontar dari bibirnya saat ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

Maaf, maaf, maafkan aku.

Jantungnya berpicu, otaknya kacau, entah karena apa.

Disana, di gerbang Desa Konoha, terlihat kekasihnya, dan Hokage tengah berdiri berhadapan. Bibir mereka bergerak-gerak, seperti sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Langsung saja, Hinata berlari lebih cepat lagi

"Naruto!" panggilnya lantang, memanggil nama kekasihnya yang begitu ia sayangi.

Pembicaraan kedua orang itu berhenti mendadak saat mendapati Hinata sudah berapa di dekat mereka. Hinata mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan.

_Syukurlah, aku belum terlambat_, ucapnya bersyukur dalam hati.

"Jadi, ingat kata-kataku itu. Jangan bertindak gegabah. Kami tak ingin kehilangan shinobi lagi." ucap Tsunade yang memiliki gelar Hokage kelima di Desa ini.

"Tenang saja. Percaya padaku, Uzumaki Naruto." laki-laki berambut pirang itu menghentakan ibu jarinya di dada kirinya.

"Baiklah, aku rasa ada yang ingin kalian bicarakan berdua." Tsunade berlalu meninggalkan mereka dengan langkahnya yang anggun dan tegas.

Hening.

Sepasang kekasih ini berdiri dalam diam, tak seperti biasanya saat mereka tertawa bersama. Hinata memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata biru langit itu. Mereka sama-sama tak mengerti harus mulai permbicaraan dari mana.

"Kenapa kau diam? Bukankah kau datang untuk membicarakan sesuatu?" Naruto memulai pembicaraan diiringi dengan sebuah senyuman damai.

Hinata menghela nafas berat, memberanikan diri untuk mulai bicara.

"Tolong, jangan pergi, Naruto." bisiknya dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

Hinata menundukan kepala. "Aku, aku tidak yakin. . ." Hinata menempelkan tangannya di dada kirinya. "Tapi, firasatku tidak enak. Sungguh." Hinata memejamkan mata, firasatnya benar-benar mengatakan bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

Entah apa.

Namun biasanya, firasatnya itu benar.

Hinata tersentak saat merasakan seseorang tengah memeluk tubuhnya, lembut, dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau tidak percaya bahwa aku sanggup?" Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja. . .hanya saja aku. . ." Tak mampu gadis indigo itu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah membalas pelukan kekasihnya. Naruto menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda pada diri Hinata.

"Hinata, sejak kapan kau bisa menggunakan samurai?" tanyanya saat melihat sebuah samurai bertengger di punggung Hinata. Gadis itu tersentak, dan segera melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto.

"Aku hampir lupa." bisiknya, ia segera mengambil samurai yang sedari tadi terikat dipunggungnya.

Hinata mengangkat samurai itu tinggi ke udara, benda itu berkilau terkena cahaya mentari. Dengan gerakan sigap, ia tancapkan samurai itu di tanah. Kini, posisi benda itu menengahi Hinata dan Naruto.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ini samurai warisan keluarga Hyuuga. Konon katanya, jika seseorang mengucapkan janji diatas benda ini, maka janjinya akan terwujud." Hinata menjelaskan.

"Benarkan?" naruto memiringkap kepala.

Hinata mengangguk. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di ujung samurai yang tertancap di tanah itu.

"Letakan tanganmu diatas tanganku." ucap Gadis itu. Mata lavender yang sedikit berkaca-kaca itu menatap mata biru langit yang jernih dan terang.

Tanpa bicara apapun, Naruto meletakan kedua tangannya diatas tangan Hinata. Seolah ia menggenggam tangan seseorang yang tak ingin ia lepaskan, yang ingin ia lindungi dengan nyawanya sendiri.

"Berjanjilah, bahwa kau akan kembali ke Konoha dengan selamat." suara Hinata tak terganggu saat air mata mulai meluncur dari ujung matanya. Mengalir melalui pipinya dan akhirnya jatuh di punggung tangan Naruto.

"Aku berjanji akan kembali ke Konoha dengan selamat, demi kau, Hinata." Naruto mengucapkan janjinya seraya terus menatap gadis indigo yang tengah menangis di dihadapannya. Tangisnya semakin menjadi, isakan itu semakin terdengar menyakitkan di telinga Naruto.

Lagi, Naruto memeluk gadisnya untuk menenangkannya. Terasa hangat, pelukan yang hangat, yang mengatakan bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja. Namun dipihak lain, pelukan ini mengatakan ucapan 'selamat tinggal'.

Hinata menuangkan seluruh air matanya di pelukan kekasihnya. Seseorang yang paling berarti dihidupnya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Naruto." suara Hinata kembali normal, tak terganggu lagi dengan isakan yang telah mereda. Naruto merasa lega, akhirnya gadis ini merelakan kepergiannya untuk menjalankan misi menghancurkan Madara.

Angin bertiup lembut, meniup helai demi helai rambut pirang dan indigo tersebut. Mereka melepaskan pelukan hangat itu.

"Hinata." nama cantik itu meluncur dari bibir seorang Naruto. Mata mereka bertemu.

"Selamat tinggal."

DEG

Mata lavender terbuka lebar, menatap punggung kekasihnya yang mulai menjauh.

Bukan, bukan karena itu.

Tetapi karena kalimat terakhirnya.

_Selamat tinggal_

Benarkah itu yang ia katakan? Bukankah ada kalimat lain yang lebih pantas. Seperti _sampai jumpa, _atau_ sampai bertemu lagi_.

Apa yang akan terjadi?.

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

Hanya Tuhan. . .

(o_0)

hanya Tuhan dan Author ini yang tahu

hehee

Fyuuh, yah beginilah chapter 3. Udah bisa nebak kan siapa death chara itu? Err, mungkin di chapter 4 atau 5 semuanya akan terungkap.

Nah, kalo ada yang gak suka adanya death chara, jangan dilanjutin bacanya. Takutnya terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Ayo, kuis berhadiah. Pertanyaannya: siapakah death chara di Fic BROKEN ini?

A. Uzumaki Naruto

B. Hyuga Hinata

C. Haruno Sakura

D. Uchiha Sasuke

E. Nyamuk yang numpang lewat di fic ini

F. Semut yang diinjek sama Naruto.

Peringatan, jawaban anda di chapter ini akan berbeda dengan jawaban anda setelah baca chapter 4. (loh? Kok?) ya sudah, tunggu chap selanjutnya

. With love, Rii-chan.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, bersyukur bisa kembali ke FFn setelah sebulan menghilang karena gak ada ide.

Oke, sampai manakah ceritanya -loh?-.

Udah deh, langsung saja kita lanjutkan.

api sebelumnya saya mau ngasi hadiah kepada reviewer yang berhasil menjawab pertanyaan saya dengan benar. Hadiahnya adalah ucapan selamat dari saya. -lari sebelum di mutilasi oleh reviewer-.

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Guru saya, Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

** Broken milik Hikari no Kyori. **

**Pairing: Naruhina. **

**Warning: OOC, gaje, typo, de le le. Don't like, don't read.**

Oh ya, ada sedikit percikan-percikan lagu disini, maksudnya, ada beberapa lagu yang saya tambahkan dalam fic ini supaya reader dapat menyelami perasaan chara-chara disini. dalam chapter ini saya pakai lagunya Acha Septriasa: Sampai menutup mata. hope you like it. #halah.

**BROKEN chapter 4.**

...Menunggu, mungkin akan menjadi sangat menyebalkan bila sesuatu yang kita tunggu tak kunjung datang dan tak memberi kepastian ia akan datang atau tidak...

I'm still waiting for You.

**Hinata's POV **

Langit terlihat sangat indah pagi ini. Warna jingga yang dipancarkan oleh sang mentari, memberikan suatu keindahan tersendiri bagi langit biru. Hari memang Belum terlalu siang, namun aktivitas warga tak dapat ditunda. Jalanan Konoha kini mulai ramai oleh Penduduk Konoha. Kebanyakan dari mereka tentunya ibu rumah tangga yang harus bangun pagi untuk perut keluarganya.

Satu hari lagi telah kulewati, sudah sebulan aku menunggu kepulangan kekasihku, tepatnya tunanganku. Aku menghawatirkan kepergiannya yang terasa begitu lama. Sehari tanpa dirinya, serasa hidup ini hampa. Bayangkan saja, sudah satu bulan aku sendirian, hidupku sepertinya telah dibawa pergi olehnya. Walaupun begitu, masih ada harapan untuk mengembalikan hidupku. Saat ia kembali, aku yakin kehidupanku yang menyenangkan juga akan kembali. Untuk alasan itulah, aku tak lelah menunggu. Aku tak akan lelah menanti hingga kapanpun, karena aku sangat menyayanginya.

Walau rindu ini serasa mengiris hatiku, tapi tetap saja, demi dia aku akan bertahan. Demi Naruto, aku akan tetap tersenyum menantinya

Kakiku melangkah memasuki keramaian Konoha pada pagi yang cerah tak berawan ini, berbaur dengan penduduk lain yang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Begitu banyak suara yang masuk ke gendang telingaku saat melewati tempat ini.

Satu hal menarik perhatianku, seorang anak kecil yang kira-kira berusia lima tahunan, tengah menangis. Namun anehnya, dari sekian banyak warga yang berada di sekitarnya, tak ada satupun yang mendekatinya, menghibur maupun menenangkannya. Tak tega aku membiarkan anak itu menangis tanpa ada yang peduli. Tanpa kukehendaki pun, kaki ku telah melangkah mendekati anak itu. "Adik kecil, kenapa menangis?" tanyaku dengan suara yang sehalus mungkin agar tak membuatnya terkejut.

Ia mendongak, menatapku dengan matanya yang basah. "Ibuku... Hilang." ia mengadu.

Langsung saja aku mengerti apa masalahnya. Ia pasti datang bersama ibunya, dan terpisah di dalam keramaian.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis, kakak akan membantumu mencari ibumu." ucapku berusaha menenangkannya. Ia gunakan punggung tangannya untuk menghapus air matanya. "Benar kak?" tanyanya.

Aku menangguk, anak ini tersenyum lebar, menunjukan deretan giginya yang masih kosong di beberapa tempat. "Ayo, ikut kakak." aku menggenggam tangan kecilnya.

Aku melangkah bersama anak kecil yang entah siapa namanya, aku enggan bertanya. Yang kupikirkan saat ini adalah bagaimana cara menemukan ibu dari gadis kecil ini. Tak sengaja, aku lihat Shikamaru berjalan didepanku, tak begitu jauh dari tempatku berdiri saat ini. "Shikamaru." Aku memanggil, spontan pemuda berambut nanas itu menoleh kearahku.

Dengan langkahnya yang terlihat setengah hati, ia berjalan mendekatiku.

"Apa aku boleh minta tolong." pintaku dengan nada memelas, berusaha mencari bantuan, karena aku juga sebenarnya bingung kemana harus mencari ibu dari anak ini.

"Apa?" tanyanya enggan.

"Tolong bantu aku menemukan ibu dari anak ini." aku menyentuh puncak kepala gadis kecil yang tingginya hanya selututku. Mata Shikamaru melebar "Anak ini kehilangan ibunya? Kebetulan sekali." aku mengernyitkan dahi

"Kebetulan?."

Sikamaru mengangguk. "Ada seorang ibu yang melapor bahwa ia kehilangan anaknya. Ayo, ikut aku."

Danau, tempat yang sangat indah bagiku. Tempat yang mejadi saksi bisu dari janji yang diucapkan oleh Naruto.

**Flashback**

"Kemana kau akan membawaku?" pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibirku sebanyak beberapa kali hari ini. Bagaimana tidak? Naruto membuatku penasaran. Ia menutup mataku dengan kedua tangannya dan membimbingku untuk melangkah bersamanya. "Sudah, ikuti saja." hanya kalimat itu yang ia ucapkan berulang kali.

Akhirnya aku membisu, bertanya seratus kali pun, jawaban Naruto pasti tetap sama.

"Nah, sudah sampai." bisiknya di telingaku. Ia menjauhkan jemarinya secara perlahan-lahan dari mataku. Silau, itulah kesan pertama yang kudapatkan saat kucoba untuk membuka mata. Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali, untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan sekitarku yang cukup terang. Hal yang pertama kali kulihat adalah Naruto, ia tersenyum lebar, senyum khasnya, yang hanya dimiliki olehnya.

Ia bergeser beberapa langkah kesamping, seperti memberi kesempatan padaku untuk melihat hal apa yang berada dibelakangnya. Mataku melebar saat melihat hal indah yang dimaksud oleh Naruto.

Sebuah Danau yang berada tepat di pinggiran desa Konoha. tempat ini adalah salah satu tempat yang belum pernah kudatangi, aku terkesima karena keindahan yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

Air yang tenang, dari tempatku berdiri, sepertinya air itu berwarna biru, ditambah lagi dengan pantulan langit biru tak berawan. Sempurna, biru yang sempurna.

"Bagus tidak?" Naruto bertanya dengan bangga. Seolah tanpa aku jawab pertanyaannya pun, ia sudah tahu bahwa aku akan menjawab iya. Akhirnya yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah mengangguk. Naruto menunjukan cengiran khasnya. "Ayo duduk." ia mengajak ku untuk duduk disebelahnya, di pinggir danau.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku ke tempat ini?" Aku mulai penasaran.

"Tidak ada." sahutnya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari air tenang yang terhampar luas di hadapan kami. Aku mengangkat bahu, kemudian ikut memandangi danau yang menurutku begitu indah.

Lama tak ada suara diantara kami, mungkin ketenangan air danau ini mampu menghanyutkan kami kedalam ketenangan yang sama. "Hinata." panggilan lembut dari Naruto memecah keheningan diantara kami. Aku menoleh kearahnya, memberikan tatapan mata yang seorang bertanya 'ada apa?'.

"Menurutmu apa kita sudah pantas untuk menikah?" pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibirnya spontan membuatku terkejut. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdetak tak karuan sama seperti saat-saat pertama aku bertemu Naruto.

"Maksud...mu?" aku berubah gagap lagi, ini selalu terjadi disaat aku merasa gugup. Ia menatapku, mata biru langitnya seolah ingin mencabut jantung dari rongga dadaku. Aku tertunduk malu.

"Maukah kau menjadi istriku?" ia menggenggam tanganku.

Lagi, gerakan jantungku semakin lama semakin cepat. Tak ada satu katapun yang kuucapkan untuk menyahuti pertanyaannya. Namun entah mengapa, kepalaku mengangguk dengan sendirinya. Naruto mengacak-acak rambutku. "Hahaa, tidak usah gugup begitu." ujarnya.

Aku mulai berani menatap wajahnya lagi. Aku mendapati sebuah senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya. "Aku berjanji seminggu setelah aku kembali ke Konoha, aku akan menikah denganmu." sebuah janji terlontar dari bibirnya. Merajut kata demi kata menjadi sebuah kalimat bermakna indah dan suci. Ia mengecup keningku, seperti tengah meyakinkan diriku bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh.

**End of flashback**.

Angin bertiup lembut, membangunkanku dari lamunan singkatku. Membawaku kembali ke dunia nyata setelah lama tenggelam dalam masa lalu. Ujung-ujung bibirku seperti tertarik untuk melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman. Naruto, aku sangat merindukanmu. Cepatlah kembali Naruto, aku mohon.

^.^

Gelisah, mengapa aku merasa tak nyaman seperti ini? Hati kecilku berkata, ada sesuatu yang tengah atau akan terjadi. Sesuatu yang tak baik.

Oh Tuhan, tolong katakan bahwa firasatku ini tidak benar. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Benar begitu kan, Tuhan?.

Tidak, aku harus memastikannya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Tak mungkin aku bisa tenang jika hatiku terus menjerit dan meneriakan nama Naruto. Aku melangkahkan kaki keluar rumahku, sebenarnya aku berniat mencari dimana keberadaan Naruto. Namun bagaimana aku bisa mencarinya? Tempatnya berada saat ini saja aku tak tahu. Bertanya kepada Hokage? Tak mungkin. Ia tak akan memberi tahu keberadaan Naruto, begitulah menurutku.

Niat jahat terbersit di pikiranku saat aku melihat burung pengantar pesan sedang terbang diatas kepalaku dan menuju kantor Hokage. Aku ambil sebuah kunai lalu kulemparkan kearah burung itu. Tepat, kunaiku menusuk perutnya sehingga burung itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh dihadapanku. Maafkan aku, Tuhan, aku telah membunuh salah satu makhluk ciptaan-Mu.

Aku mengambil surat yang terikat erat di kaki kiri hewan berlumuran darah ini. Dengan penasaran aku membaca isi pesan ini.

**Nenek Tsunade, jangan kirim bantuan untukku. Aku berada di hutan perbatasan antara Honoha dengan Iwa, jangan biarkan satupun penduduk Konoha datang ke tempat ini. Pertarungan ini akan semakin berbahaya. **

**-Naruto-**

aku tersentak saat membaca isi pesan yang tenyata di kirimkan oleh Naruto. Jangan biarkan siapapun ke tempat itu? Pertarungan berbahaya? Apa maksudnya?

Tidak, aku tidak boleh berdiam diri di tempat ini, aku harus menyusulnya.

Aku berlari, terus berlari, entah sampai kapan aku akan tetap melakukan hal ini. Tetapi aku tak peduli. Naruto harus selamat, ia tak boleh terluka sedikitpun.

**(^.^) **

**Normal POV **

"Sial, tak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh Konoha!" teriakan itu menggema di hutan luas yang sangat sepi. Naruto, dengan seluruh tubuh yang telah berlumuran darah, tetap kokoh berdiri. Demi Konoha, demi desa yang teramat disayanginya, ia rela jika harus berjuang seorang diri. Ia bisa untuk tetap berdiri dengan kondisi tubuh yang demikian menyedihkan.

"Habiskanlah waktumu yang tersisa untuk meminta maaf padaku." Madara yang kini menggenggam kemenangan ditangannya, semakin melemahkan posisi Naruto.

Sulit memang jika harus melawan makhluk jahat ini seorang diri. Naruto, ia tak menginginkan bala bantuan dari Konoha, bukan untuk menyombongkan diri jika seandainya ia mengalahkan Madara seorang diri. Satu-satunya alasan ia tak mengizinkan Tsunade mengirim bantuan adalah agar tak ada siapapun lagi yang terluka. Cukup dirinya. Walau harus mati di tempat ini, ia rela. Asalkan Madara juga ikut lenyap dari dunia ini.

"Aku tak akan menyerah. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti orang-orang yang kusayangi." dengan nafas yang memburu, Naruto tetap berusaha mematahkan semangat Madara. Tetap berharap laki-laki iblis itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghancurkan Konoha.

"Lebih baik, kau mati sekarang juga." mata merah tajam menatap mata biru Naruto. Sesaat setelahnya, Naruto merasa kakinya tak dapat digerakan. Lumpuh, mati rasa, ia merasa kakinya benar-benar terlepas dari anggota tubuh yang lain. Padahal sebenarnya itu tak terjadi, kakinya masih utuh dan masih berfungsi, namun Madara memberi sugesti ke saraf-saraf Otak Naruto bahwa kakinya tak dapat digerakan.

Madara mengeluarkan sebilah pedang, ia siap mendaratkan pedang itu di tubuh Naruto.

SLEEB

Darah memercik menodai wajah Naruto, matanya terbuka lebar, mulutnya setengah terbuka. Pedang yang semula bersih kini dipenuhi oleh darah yang menembus tubuh. Mereka sama-sama tersentak. Jantung Naruto serasa berhenti berdetak saat itu juga.

Tubuh dengan pedang yang masih menempel itu merosot perlahan-lahan hingga akhirnya tergeletak begitu saja di tanah.

Melihat Madara masih terdiam akan keterkejutannya, Naruto menusukan kunai yang sedari tadi tergenggam di tangannya, ke dada Madara. Madara baru terbangun dari rasa terkejutnya ketika rasa perih menjalar di daerah dada yang kini memerah oleh darah. Tubuh itu ambruk, tergeletak begitu saja.

"Hinata!" Naruto berteriak memanggil nama itu. Nama dari gadis yang terkapar tak berdaya di hadapannya, dengan pedang yang menembus tubuhnya.

"Na. . .Naruto." suaranya terdengar parau.

Naruto meletakan kepala Hinata diatas pangkuannya. "Kenapa kau datang kesini? Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" mata Naruto berkaca saat melihat darah mengalir deras dari tubuh Hinata,gadis yang tiba-tiba datang menghadang pedang Madara yang sukses menembus raganya.

Embun di pagi buta

menebarkan bau asa

Hinata tersenyum pahit akibat rasa sakit yang luar biasa menjalar ke seluruh bagian dirinya. "untung saja. . .a-aku tidak ter-lambat." ucapnya terbata-bata, diiringi dengan nafas yang berlomba.

Detik demi detik kuhitung

inikah saatku pergi

Apa sampai disini saja perjuangan cinta mereka? Apa Tuhan mentakdirkan mereka untuk tak bersama.

"Ayo kita ke Konoha." Naruto mengambil posisi untuk menggendong Hinata namun Hinata menolak. Digenggamnya erat tangan pria yang dicintainya itu. "Tidak. Waktuku tak lama lagi, izinkan aku bicara denganmu." bukannya Naruto menurut pada ucapan Hinata, entah mengapa tiba-tiba Naruto tak memiliki kemampuan untuk berdiri ataupun berjalan. Seluruh tubuhnya lemas oleh rasa takut.

Oh Tuhan kucinta dia

Berikanlah aku hidup

"Kenapa? Ke-napa?" Naruto menundukan kepalanya, penyesalan yang kuat menghantui dirinya. Dua kali gadis itu datang untuk menyelamatkannya. Dua kali gadis itu hampir meregang nyawa demi dirinya. Sedangkan Naruto, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Jika boleh, Hinata ingin hidup lebih lama.

Jika Tuhan mengizinkan, Hinata ingin hidup berdua dengan Naruto.

Tak kan kusakiti dia

Hukum aku bila terjadi

"Naruto, jangan menangis." Hinata mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya yang tersisa untuk menghapus air mata yang mengalir begitu saja di pipi Naruto. "Calon Hokage tidak boleh Cengeng ya." lanjutnya.

Aku tak mudah untuk mencintai

Aku tak mudah mengaku kucinta

Naruto adalah laki-laki yang beruntung karena ada seorang gadis yang mencintainya sedemikian dalam, sedemikian besar. Bahkan ia rela mengorbankan jiwanya, raganya, hanya untuk Naruto seorang.

Ungkapan cinta dan rasa sayang dari Hinata hanya ia persembahkan untuk Naruto.

Tangisnya, tawanya, jiwanya, raganya, dan nafasnya, semua untuk Naruto.

Tuhan menciptakan gadis yang sedemikian sempurna hanya untuk Naruto. Namun mengapa takdir seperti mempermainkan mereka, sepasang kekasih yang sebentar lagi akan menikah, kini harus dihadapkan dengan ujian yang sedemikian sulit.

Aku tak mudah mengatakan aku jatuh cinta

Senandungku hanya untuk cinta

Tirakatku hanya untuk engkau.

Tak ada kata yang mampu terucap lagi dari bibir Naruto, ia tak memiliki daya untuk itu. Ia takut, terlalu takut bahkan. Rasa takut itu membuatnya lumpuh, jiwanya seolah ingin memeluk jiwa Hinata yang sebentar lagi akan pergi dari raganya.

"Sampai disini saja Naruto." ucapan Hinata membangunkan Naruto dari kehampaannya. Mendorong air matanya untuk terjatuh lagi.

Menginginkan dirinya untuk berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Mata Hinata perlahan-lahan menutup. Senyum manis di bibirnya menipis. Ia merasa tenang, ketenangan yang tak pernah ia rasakan selama ini. Yang ia rasakan kini adalah sebuah rasa cinta, kasih sayang, takdir, dan pengorbanan.

Tiada dusta, sumpah kucinta

sampai kumenutup mata

"Selamat tinggal."

Cintaku, sampai ku menutup mata.

TBC

huwee, #nangis karena ficnya gaje banget.

MAaf pendek dan sangat gaje ya.

Nah, bisa nebak kan siapa yang mati? Hiks.

Eiits, jangan senang dulu. Karena fic ini masih TBC, jadi nantikan chapter 5. Di Chapter itu ada sebuah kejutan besar untuk kalian. Ngwehehee. Sekian, Review please :)

**REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Guru saya, Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

** Broken milik Hikari no Kyori. **

**Pairing: Naruhina. **

**Warning: OOC, gaje, banyak bgt typo, de le le. Don't like, don't read.**

**###**

Tetesan air berlomba turun membasahi bumi dari langit yang terlihat begitu pekat. Semilir angin bertiup serasa ingin mengiris kulit. Tanah Konoha, yang kini telah basah oleh hujan, menjadi saksi kesedihan yang melanda warganya. Langitlah saksi utama semua kejadian itu, ia menangis dan terus menangis. Menambah sebuah duka tak terlukiskan di Konoha. Semua warga Konoha, mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, sehitam dan sepekat langit saat ini.

Mereka berkumpul di satu tempat. Tempat yang menjadi akhir dari suatu perjalanan panjang. Tempat yang menjadi rumah terakhir dari semua orang yang merasa tak sanggup lagi untuk menjalani penderitaan dunia yang kejam ini.

Makam. Makam Konoha, yang biasanya sunyi senyap, kini terlihat begitu ramai, meski begitu, keadaan tetap terasa sunyi. Yang terdengar hanya bisikan doa dan isak tangis disana.

"Aku tak tahu semuanya akan berakhir disini." batin seorang pria berambut perak, kakashi. Tatapannya sendu, kesedihan terpancar dari sana. Semuanya menundukan kepala, sebagian membisikan doa dalam batin mereka masing-masing, namun tak sedikit yang menunduk hanya untuk merenung, membiarkan diri mereka tenggelam di dalam lautan kesedihan.

"Secepat inikah?" batin seorang Hokage yang masih memimpin di Konoha. Tsunade menitikan air matanya, hal ini cukup untuk membuat beberapa warga yang melihatnya, menggeleng heran. Bahkan, Hokage yang terkenal berhati baja inipun dibuat menangis dengan kematian seseorang.

Ya, hanya seorang saja. Tak lebih dari satu. Satu orang yang sangat berarti bagi Konoha. Seseorang yang sangat disayangi oleh semua orang. Seseorang yang telah tertidur dengan tenang dibawah sebuah Salib yang tertancap di tanah merah yang basah itu. Tanah yang basah oleh hujan yang sedari tadi terus mengguyur ditambah dengan air mata sekian banyak warga Konoha.

Sakura menangis dipelukan kekasihnya, Sasuke, setelah semalaman ia menangis dan tidak tidur sedetikpun. Konohamaru, menangis terisak meski telah berulang kali dihibur oleh Iruka. Neji, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Ten-ten, Ino, shikamaru, dan chouji juga tenggelam dalam kesedihan yang sama. Temari, dan kankurou juga hadir dalam pemakaman ini. Tidak hanya itu, bahkan Kazekage Sunagakure pun ikut datang dan merasakan duka yang menghantam konoha.

Entah mengapa, kehilangan 'Dirinya' membawa duka yang kini telah menjadi jurang kepedihan yang teramat dalam. Dunia terasa tersedot kedalam sebuah dimensi kosong yang disebut kehampaan. Entah mengapa, mentari yang biasanya selalu menemani hangatnya hari-hari di Konoha, kini enggan menampakan diri. Hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras ini terasa begitu kejam dan menusuk. Seolah ia mengatakan ia tak rela menerima kepergian seseorang yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Semuanya bersedih. Semuanya menangis.

Seorang pria bermata lavender dan berambut cokelat tengah menatap tetesan hujan yang mengguyur Konoha, dari balik sebuah kaca rumah sakit berlantai lima belas. Tatapannya sendu, sorot matanya tertuju pada sebuah tempat yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian Konoha. Makam. Ingin rasanya pemuda itu datang kesana, memanjatkan doa bagi seseorang yang telah tenang tertidur di bawah sana.

Ingin rasanya ia mengucapkan terimakasih sembari bersujud kepada orang itu dikala ia masih hidup. Hyuuga Neji menoleh kearah belakang, dimana seorang perempuan cantik tengah tertidur di atas ranjang salah satu kamar didalam rumah sakit ini. Ia menghela napas lelah dan putus asa, bagaimana reaksi adiknya nanti saat ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya telah pergi untuk selamanya. Pergi ke pangkuan Yang Maha Kuasa.

Mata lavender itu berkaca, ia tatap sekali lagike arah makam yang cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Apa reaksi adiknya nanti saat ia tahu bahwa di salah satu batu Nisan itu tertulis nama kekasihnya. Apa reaksi Hinata saat ia tahu, di salah satu batu Nisan itu terukir huruf-huruf yang membentuk sebuah nama Uzumaki Naruto. Neji membalikan badan saat mengetahui seseorang tengah memasuki kamar itu.

"Hokage" bisik Neji kepada dirinya sendiri saat Tsunade datang.

Matanya sembab, terlihat jelas ia menangis terlalu lama. Tanpa bicara apapun, ia langsung duduk di sofa yang tersedia di kamar itu. Tsunade memejamkan mata, dan menghela napas lelah.

"Pemakamannya sudah berakhir?" suara Neji terdengar lirih. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin menyakiti hati Hokage itu lagi. Tsunade bergeming, ia tak menjawab sama sekali. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menatap hujan yang masih deras dari balik kaca dibakang Neji.

"Aku tidak yakin ia kuat menerima kenyataan ini." Ucap Tsunade lirih seraya menatap Hinata yang masih terbaring di kasur dengan tatapan yang penuh arti. "Tapi cepat atau lambat, ia pasti tahu." Neji juga ikut memandangi adiknya. "Siapa yang kira-kira mampu untuk. . ." Tsunade menghentikan kalimatnya yang belum usai.

Seolah mengerti maksud dari Tsunade, Neji segera menjawab. "Tidak, bukan aku." Lagi, Tsunade menghela napas putus asa.

Hening.

Mereka membiarkan diri mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hujan diluar masih begitu deras bahkan semakin deras. Mungkin itulah salah satu alasan mengapa warga Konoha yang semula berdiri di makam, kini telah membubarkan diri kerumah masing-masing.

Namun tak begitu halnya bagi dua orang yang masih berlutut di depan makan Sahabatnya.

Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sasuke hanya menatap nanar kearah salib yang tertancap di depannya itu. Ia menangis dalam diam, namun tak ada yang mengetahui itu, tentu saja karena hujan yang terlalu deras ini, membuat air mata yang turun dari matanya itu tak terlihat, tertutup oleh air hujan. Sakura, ia juga menangis. Berbeda dengan Sasuke, tangisan Sakura begitu jelas terlihat dari bahunya yang naik turun dan isak tangisnya yang semakin menjadi.

Tak ada yang dapat mereka lakukan selain terdiam, berdoa, menyesal dan berkali-kali mengucapkan teriamakasih di dalam batin mereka masing-masing. Naruto, bukankah kau sangat ingin menjadi seorang Hokage? Lalu untuk apa kau mengorbankan hidupmu seperti ini? Batin Sasuke.

"Naruto. . ." bisik Sasuke seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tangisnya tak berubah menjadi sebuah isakan. ". . .Baka"

#

Keheningan diantara Tsunade dan Neji pecah begitu saja saat mereka melihat Hinata yang mulai menggerakan jari-jari lentiknya. Perlahan namun pasti, sepasang mata lavender itu terbuka, setelah lima hari mata itu tertutup, akhirnya kini ia dapat melihat cahaya dunia luar lagi.

"Hinata." bisik Neji sembari mendekati adiknya. Gadis manis berambut indigo itu tersenyum samar kepada kakaknya yang terlihat begitu menghawatirkan dirinya. Tsunade juga ikut mendekat, ia memeriksa kembali denyut nadi dan suhu tubuh salah satu pasiennya ini.

"Tubuhnya telah kembali normal." ucap Tsunade seraya tersenyum senang.

Mendengar pernyataan Tsunede tersebut, Neji juga ikut tersenyum riang. "Naruto... Dimana?" pertanyaan Hinata spontan membuat senyum di wajah Tsunade dan Neji memudar dalam waktu satu detik. Wajah mereka seketika memucat. "Naruto. . ." ucap Neji perlahan.

"Neji" panggil Tsunade, seketika Neji menoleh dan mendapati Tsunade tengah menggelengkan kepala.

Sebuah isyarat, bahwa rahasia itu tak perlu dibongkar saat ini juga. Semuanya memerlukan waktu.

"Kenapa Kak? Ada apa dengan Naruto?" terdengar kecemasan dalam nada bicara Hinata. Ia segera mengganti posisinya dari tidur menjadi duduk diatas tempat tidur rumah sakit.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk." Tsunade mempersilakan.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, terlihat dua orang tengah berdiri dinaliknya dengan kondisi yang basah kuyup. Seorang berambut hitam legam dan seorang lagi berambut merah muda.

"Sasuke, Sakura." sambut Neji seraya tersenyum, guna untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan dari pertanyaan Hinata sesaat yang lalu. Sasuke dan sakura mendekat kearah mereka bertiga.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar Hinata. Syukurlah" Sakura berusaha bersikap sewajar mungkin agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan.

"Em kenapa kalian hanya berdua saja? Naruto mana?" Spontan, pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Hinata itu membuat semuanya terkejut.

"Dan mengapa kalian semua berpakaian hitam? Seperti. . ." ujar Hinata tak yakin.

"Oh tidak, tidak, ini hanya-"

"Sakura." Tsunade memotong ucapan Sakura. Sakura berhenti bicara dan menatap heran kearah Guru besarnya itu "Biarkan aku yang bicara." sambungnya.

Sakura tertunduk, menyembunyikan mata Emeraldnya yang mulai berkaca. Sasuke menepuk bahu kekasihnya itu, mencoba menuralkan kekuatan kepada gadis berambut merah muda disebelahnya itu.

"A-Ada apa se-sebenarnya?" Hinata mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

"Naruto. . ." Tsunade memulai. Seketika keadaan hening "Ia sudah. . .pergi untuk selamanya."

JLEB

Terasa seperti sebuah pedang tengah menusuk tepat di jantung Hinata. Tajam, terlalu tajam. Awalnya tak terasa, namun lama kelamaan rasa perihnya menjalar keseluruh tubuh. Hinata bergeming, ia terlihat seperti sebuah tubuh yang telah ditinggal pergi oleh nyawanya.

Dingin, seluruh tubuhnya terasa dingin. Dingin yang tak sebanding dengan rasa perih yang teramat sangat di dalam dadanya. "Bo-bohong." suara Hinata nyaris tak terdengar, ekspresinya tetap seperti tadi, tak berubah sedikitpun.

"Ini kenyataan. Aku tak memaksamu untuk percaya. Tapi cepat atau lambat, kau pasti akan mengetahuinya." hanya Tsunade yang memiliki keberanian untuk menusuk Hinata jauh lebih dalam. Tetapi ia benar, cepat atau lambat, Hinata pasti mengetahui segalanya tanpa perlu ia beritahu.

Tak terasa, bulir-bulir kristal bening mulai meluncur turus dari sudut mata gadis yang masih tak percaya pada kenyataan yang ada. Sungguh, Sakura tak mampu melihatnya, ia mulai menangis saat Sasuke mulai memeluknya.

"Mustahil. Bohong, aku yakin yang mati itu aku, bukan Naruto." Hinata masih berbicara dengan suara datar yang belum terganggu oleh isak tangisnya. Kali ini semuanya terdiam, memang benar.

Seharusnya saat itu Hinata hampir saja meregang nyawa saat mencoba menyelamatkan Naruto. Tapi apa daya jika kenyataan tidak berpihak padanya. Walaupun tentu saja Hinata sudah siap mati untuk menyelamatkan Naruto. Ia rela mengakhiri hidupnya demi kelanjutan hidup Naruto. Itu karena ia sangat menyayangi Naruto, itu karena ia ingin melindungi dan mewujudkan impian Naruto. "Bohong! Katakan semua ini bohong!" Hinata berteriak memecah keheningan. "Naruto sudah berjanji diatas pedang suci yang tak pernah ternodai oleh darah, bahwa ia. . . Ia akan kembali ke Konoha dengan selamat." Hinata meremas selimut di pangguannya.

Air mata terus jatuh bebas kepunggung tangannya.

"Tidak, ia tak melanggar janji." Ucapan Tsuande kontan membuat Hinata terkejut "Ia memang kembali ke Konoha dengan selamat."

**FLASHBACK**

Seorang berambut pirang, bermata biru langit tengah berlari dibawah guyuran hujan sembari senggendong seorang gadis berambut lavender yang matanya terpejam dan terlihat darah yang mengucur dari beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Darah telah berceceran mengotori tanah Konoha yang dilalui pria ini. Naruto segera membawa Hinata kedalam rumah sakit Konoha, pikirannya kacau. Rumah sakit yang awalnya dalam keadaan tenang, kini terlihat begitu panik saat melihat kedatangan Naruto. Dengan gerakan yang sigap mereka membawa Hinata keruang UGD sebagai penangan pertama. Naruto tidak dipersilakan masuk.

"Dokter! Selamatkan dia! Lakukan yang terbaik!" Naruto berteriak cemas seraya memukul pintu ruang UGD dari luar. Naruto menatap kedua telapak tangannya. Darah merah segar memenuhi telapak tangannya. Bajunya, celananya, semua terkena tetesan darah Hinata. Tubuh Naruto bergetar ketakutan. Ketakutan yang sangat mengancam. Ia terduduk di lantai seraya terus menatap tangannya yang berlumuran darah. "Seandainya, seandainya aku tidak sebodoh ini." ucap Naruto seraya menatap nanar kearah tangannya yang berlumuran dengan darah yang mulai mengering. bau anyir mulai tercium dari telapak tangan itu.

Naruto tersadar, dengan cepat ia berlari menuju gedung Hokage untuk meminta pertolongan dari Tsunade.

Begitu tiba di gedung tersebut, segera Naruto mendobrak pintu ruang Hokage dengan kasar dan tanpa izin. Di dalam ruangan, Tsunade sudah terlihat marah dengan kedatanagan Naruto yang mengganggu pembicaraan pentingnya dengan Hatake Kakashi.

"Hinata, Hinata.." ucap Naruto dengan paniknya.

#

Pintu ruang UGD terbuka, Tsunade keluar dari ruangan itu diiringi dengan para ninja medis lainnya.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, dan beberapa teman dekat Hinata yang sedari tadi menunggu dengan cemas, segera mendekati Tsunade.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Neji, seorang kakak yang terlihat begitu cemas menanyakan kondisi adiknya.

Tsunade menggeleng perlahan.

"Dia masih hidup kan?" tanya Naruto yang mencoba membaca raut wajah Tsunade.

"Ya, dia masih hidup, akan tetapi..." Tsunade menggantung kalimatnya, membuat seluruh orang yang ada disana merasa penasaran dan semakin was-was.

"Akan tetapi apa?" Naruto setengah membentak.

"jantungnya rusak dan hanya bisa bertahan hingga tengah malam nanti."

Semuanya tersentak mendengar berita buruk yang dibawa oleh Tsunade. Naruto menunudukan kepala, dalam hati ia terus saja mengumpat dirinya sendiri atas kejadian yang meninpa Hinata. Naruto sama sekali tak mempedulikan luka-luka di tubuhnya yang belum mendapat perawatan.

"Apa dia bisa diselamatkan?" tanya Sakura dengan suara yang mulai bergetar oleh tangisan yang sebentar lagi akan menguasai didinya.

"Bisa." jawaban Tsunade membuat naruto serius menatapnya. "Jika ada seseorang yang mau mendonorkan jantungnya."

Hening

Keheningan merasuk ke dalam diri mereka masing-masing. Siapa orang yang akan dengan suka rela mendonorkan jantungnya untuk orang lain? bukankah semua orang menginginkan hidup yang lebih panjang?

lalu siapa yang rela hidupnya berakhir demi orang lain.

"Biar aku saja." sahut Naruto.

Semua orang spontan menoleh kearah pria berambut pirang tersebut.

"Naruto." gumam beberapa orang diantara mereka. Mereka tak ingin kehilangan Hinata, tapi apakah Naruto berpikir mereka ingin kehilangan dirinya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, bodoh!" bentak Sasuke, seorang sahabat yang tidak akan menerima kepergian Naruto.

"Kita bisa mencari orang lain yang mau mendonorkan jantungnya. batas waktunya nanti malam kan?" Sakura mencoba memberi solusi.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Jangan bergurau, memangnya ada orang bodoh yang mau mendonorkan jantungnya untuk orang lain? jika seandainya ada, apakah keluarganya bisa menerima. Sudahlah biarkan aku saja. aku sudah tak memiliki keluarga lagi bukan? lagipula memang seharusnya aku yang mati dalam pertarungan itu." Naruto menjelaskan dengan diiringi senyuman tulus. Yang lainnya hanya bisa terdiam.

"Terlebih lagi, aku mencintainya."

#

#

_TBC_

Nah, udah tau kan siapa yang koid. Maaf ya readers, saya ga bisa nerima request kalian yang menginginkan happy ending.

Maaf Maaf maaf. *nunduk-nunduk*

tunggu Satu chapter lagi. oke?

REVIEW PLEASE :)


End file.
